SPACE MUNKS
by L I M I T L E S S S
Summary: SoMafiaFresh here! Alvin once again brings his foot out of line, sending both him and a very angry Brittany launching into space in the ship they were supposed to watch take off. Now the dynamic duo has to put aside their egos in order to return home, with some help from earth, before their time runs out.
1. REQUEST!

_**Alvin and the Chipmunks  
"Space Munks"**_

"_**PROLOGUE"**_

_**XOXOX**_

_**Author's note**__: After reading over "Chipwrecked"'s reviews over the internet, many critics have explained that the last two instalments of AATC were too clichéd; predictable, and therefore, to them, boring._

_(Fussy much, eh?) _

_So, this came to me over watching "Rio" and "Space Chimps" and, also, "Space Buddies" on the same day, mind you. (LOL, I have no life ; ) )_

_(You want entertaining, critics? How about this little number!)_

_We all know we want some Alvin/Brittany fluff in the fourth instalment, at least, yeah? Well, my film request/story/script (whatever you want to call this), is not just about singing and dancing, its mainly about working together to get the reward of survival. _

_(Sounds quite cruel, you say? Well, a human/chipmunk space vehicle will have to have an oxygen limit-seems pretty logical.)_

_My plan was to have only Alvin and Brittany launching themselves into space, so we could all work on their love/hate relationship and team skills with the motivation of potential death (don't forget, death won't happen in this movie, I'm telling you that!). Definite sparks will fly when they finally open up to each other, given no other physical contact to the outside (well earth) world. _

_(Don't worry, Simonette and Theonore fans, I haven't left you guys out!)  
The remainder of the crew and Dave will have found out about Alvin and Brittany when they leave the expedition. Simon and Jeanette would have found contact with the ship in the control room, and Theodore, Eleanor and Dave would give the panicking space munks moral support from the ground. _

_Simon and Jeanette shyly continue their 'dating' relationship from the previous film, and Eleanor and Theodore would still be taking things slow. (Their strong friendship is still their main priority at this moment.)_

_Since The Chipmunks were about ten in the first instalment, and they and the Chipettes were referred to as being pre-teens in the sequel (roughly meaning twelve), and then about thirteen/fourteen in Chipwrecked, I've decided to make them in this request/story, fifteen/sixteen. (They've got to age sooner or later, don't they?)_

_If you're still confused about this whole thing, here's the summary in a nutshell: _

_**XOXOX**_

_**Summary:**__ The Chipmunks and the Chipettes are back in an all new adventure that's literally out of this world! While on a space expedition Alvin once again brings his foot out of line, sending both him and a very angry Brittany launching into space in the ship they were supposed to watch take off. Now the dynamic duo has to put aside their egos in order to return home, with some help from earth, before their time runs out._

_**XOXOX**_

_(__**So, guys, what do you think? Should I write this story? If you have any requests or need anything, please don't hesitate to click "review" and share your comments. **_

_**And PLEASE, request lots of songs for me, guys, I need lots to choose from for this story!)**_

_**Thanks, guys!**_

_**~Hannah**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Alvin and the Chipmunks  
"Space Munks"**_

"_**CHAPTER ONE"**_

_**Author's note: **__so I should write this story, you say? Oh boy, I simply CAN'T WAIT to get started! Ahem. _

_Okay… well, first things first, just in case some people don't know me; my name is Hannah (you can spell it backwards). My original user account, SoMafiaFresh, has been um… difficult to log into, they're saying my account password is incorrect and such, yadda yadda yadda! (Oh, bless their heart.)  
Anyway, just so you know, I'm a little rusty with my writing at the moment. You know how it is, I'm sure, when school gets in the way of things… so, just as a heads up, okay? _

_Okay. _

_Okay? _

_Okay._

_*Takes deep breath* Here goes! _

_**XOXOX**_

Recess was over, and the West Eastman High school's long and winding corridor was left empty. It was 12:39 in the afternoon _(Recess in Australia ends at about 11:15am, however, the end of fourth period (the last period until Lunch) ends at 12:40pm)_, and in less than a minute the bell will ring and Lunch will begin.

Any minute now…

_RRIIIINNGG! _

As if in sync, half a dozen classroom doors swung open and the corridor suddenly was spilling over with students, rushing for the lockers.  
Brittany grabbed hold of her custom-made locker handle as she was clipped by another girl's heel, _"watch it!"_ she snapped, and pulled herself toward it. Entering the combination, she shoved her history books inside and shut the door.

She was startled when her clique appeared crouching behind her locker.  
"Oh thank god, you guys are here!" The pink clad chipette exclaimed, taking a step toward her best friend, Tamsyn. "You will never guess who-"

"Hey, man-sandwich." the blonde-haired girl behind Tamsyn interrupted. Brittany turned to her as her clique pulled themselves to their feet, before looking over her shoulder.

"Oh no," Brittany groaned, as her 9-inch counterpart Alvin Seville and his band of jocks came parading down the corridor caught her eye.  
The red-clad chipmunk hadn't barely acknowledged her staring, for he was seated up on his friend Zac's shoulder and giving every passing girl his _signature_ little gesture.  
He still wears his _signature_ red hoodie, but since DC caps came into style in school he began wearing his _signature _red cap as well.

_Everything he wears has his bloody signature on it, _Brittany thought. The chipette groaned in disgust and glanced back over at her clique.  
"Are you _serious, _guys?" She asked, raising her eyebrow and sticking her thumb out behind her shoulder toward Alvin as he passed. "_Him? _Really?"

"Oh, c'mon, Britt." Tamsyn teased happily, "don't act like you don't love living with him!" the girls behind her giggled at Brittany as she scowled.

"Oh, uh-uh." Brittany waved her index finger in the air as she stepped onto Tamsyn's opened palm. Tamsyn lifted her up onto her shoulder, "trust me, girls, _death _would be easier than living with him!"

Brittany then turned to Tamsyn and they turned down the hallway, "now, c'mon, I gotta go see my sisters before Lunch ends."

It wasn't long before the girls found Jeanette, Brittany's younger sister, standing at the far end of the corridor, her fingers entwined with those of her blue-clad counterpart, Simon. The bespectacled couple were obviously struggling to look each other in the eye.

"So, um… study night tonight, then?" Simon managed, looking down at their paws.

Jeanette giggled, "hehe, Si, it's a Friday." She replied, grinning shyly.

"Oh," Simon blushed, "right. W-well, I have chess practice now so, um…" The blue-clad chipmunk glanced up into Jeanette's violet eyes. "I'll… see you after school?"

Jeanette smiled, blushing as well. "Okay."

Simon grinned, then as soon as he lifted her paw and kissed it, he shuffled off along to the library, leaving Jeanette gazing lovingly back at him.

The chipette sighed dreamily, leaning against her locker with her eyes closed. She hadn't even noticed her sister sneaking up on her.

"Heeellow!" Brittany suddenly appeared next to her, giving the bespectacled chipette a fright. Jeanette's eyes snapped open, and she gawked over at her sister.

Brittany was grinning. "You're in a good mood." She remarked.

"You scared me," Jeanette's tongue felt like it was in her throat. Her heart was still pounding hard, like a hammer against cloth.

Brittany giggled, giving her sister a hug.

"Hey Britt," Tamsyn spoke up, as the two chipettes pulled away. "We're just going to be in the cafeteria for some lunch, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Brittany turned to them, smiling. "I'll catch up with you later."

The girls waved to them as they headed down towards the cafeteria, "Bye Jean."

"Bye…" Jeanette waved back.

Brittany then turned back to her sister, "have you seen Ellie, yet?"

Jeanette shook her head, "no, not yet." The bespectacled chipette looked up to find that her sister was grinning at her. "What?"

Brittany giggled, running her finger over the top of her mouth. "Oh, nothing, but uh, you've got like a pash rash right around there."

Jeanette bloomed red again; "oh!" she turned away, her face in her sleeve. "Um, Simon kind of puts his whole mouth right around mine, so…"

"It's like a tomato," Brittany laughed kindly. "Your boy can't kiss yet, can he?"

Jeanette shook her head, as Brittany fumbled around in Jeanette's locker for some cream. "Nope, and quite honestly neither can I."

"It'll get better," Brittany said, referring to Jeanette and Simon's kissing problem. The pink clad chipette then handed her sister a white tube of moisturising cream. Jeanette applied in generously, leaving a large dollop behind, and then putting it back in her locker.

Brittany chuckled at the sight.

Unaware of Brittany's amusement, Jeanette spoke up, "do you think it'll get better?" She asked, "I mean, it's been a while since Simon and I got together."

Brittany casually waved off the question, "of course it will!" She replied, smiling.

Jeanette tilted her head curiously, "but you've never kissed anybody before though?"

Brittany's smile faded a little, but she saved herself by letting out a laugh. "Yes I have," she said, a little desperately, however Jeanette surprisingly bought it. But the truth was, whether she liked it or not, Brittany had never had her first kiss before. If people knew, her seat as _"popular girl" _would be immediately resigned. Yep, that's how high school rolls nowadays.

"I've kissed loads of guys, Jean," Brittany said, trying to brush off the subject like it was no big deal. "Loads!"

"Okay, okay," Jeanette held her hands up in defence, "I believe you."

Brittany began to smile again, "good."

It wasn't long though before a huge crowd from one side of the corridor begun to rush passed the two, almost treading on them. Brittany and Jeanette both dove around the nearest corner, poking their heads around to see what the commotion was about.

"Oh, wow," Brittany exclaimed, as half the school were crowded around the notice board, trying to get a glimpse of what was just put up by Dr Rubin, the principle.

"That's a lot of people." Jeanette remarked quietly.

"I wonder what can be so great that almost half the school would pay attention." Brittany whispered to herself.

Jeanette bit her lip, and then murmured, "Maybe it's another play?"

She noticed Theodore and Eleanor squeezing through the throng, and grabbed Jeanette's wrist. "C'mon," she urged, pulling her sister to her feet. "Let's go see."

As Brittany scampered toward the crowd, with Jeanette struggling to find her footing, she could hear the excited babbling of students as they observed the huge navy blue poster.

"_Oh my gosh, this is totally awesome!"_ a blonde-haired girl said excitedly.

"_I'm so going!"_ her friend squealed. At that moment Brittany and Jeanette met the crowd and were leaping over people's shoulders.

"_Oh, wow!"_ a tall boy with glasses remarked, fascinated.

"_This would be the greatest experience yet, don't you think?" _Jeanette's ears perked up to the sound of Simon's voice, and she sped up a little to find him.

Brittany and Jeanette both jumped down onto the table in front of the notice board, where their sister and the chipmunks were standing.

Brittany caught up with Eleanor, "hey," she put a paw on her shoulder. "You almost get stood on too?" She and Theodore were white with flour.

Eleanor turned to her and chuckled, "ha ha, no," she replied, "Theodore and I were on our way to find you when Dr Rubin put up the notice."

"Where were you?" Jeanette asked. Simon was at her side, holding her paw.

Eleanor smiled over at Theodore, who was standing next to her, then turned back to her sisters.

"We were having a food fight in Home Ec." Eleanor replied, then gesturing down to her flour-covered clothes. Brittany leaned in a little. With all the noise that's going on, she's surprised she could hear her own voice let alone Eleanor's.

"As you can see, I won. Theodore got egg on his face."

Brittany and Jeanette looked up at Theodore, who was busy rubbing the whiting from the egg off his face with his sleeve.  
"What _*crack*_? She has a good aim." His voice was cracking.

The two let out a giggle.

Suddenly Alvin appeared beside Brittany, elbowing her lightly on the arm. "He missed." The red-clad chipmunk had the dirtiest grin on his face and he was trying not to laugh.

Brittany exclaimed in disgust, stepping away. "Urgh, Alvin! You're so gross!"

Alvin chuckled under his breath. Simon punched him firmly in the arm.

Alvin swallowed the pain in his limb and turned towards the huge navy blue poster above them. "So, anyone interested in this space thingy Rubes put up?" He asked.

Jeanette looked confused, "I thought it was a play," she said.

"It's not a play, Jean," Simon replied, squeezing her paw. The blue-clad chipmunk then turned to Alvin, "and it's not just a _space thingy_, Alvin. It's an expedition."

Alvin raised his eyebrows.

"A daytrip."

Alvin continued to stare.

"Oh, my god!" Brittany sighed, putting her head in her paw.

Simon groaned, "You get to watch ships take off with the school, basically."

Alvin face-palmed, "ohhhh, an uprising!"

Simon frowned over at his bun-head brother, and then turned towards Brittany. "Brittany, you explain it to him."

Alvin burst out laughing, "haha, I know what it means, Si. Oh my god, you don't have to turn to Brittany to dumb it down for me!"

Brittany felt a little offended, but scoffed at his remark.

Simon rolled his eyes at his brother.

"When _*crack* _is it?" Theodore spoke up. Eleanor tried not to laugh.

"If its tomorrow, which mind you is Saturday, I'm not goin'!" Alvin folded his arms.

Jeanette turned towards the notice. "It says that _you have to RSVP next week on Monday, _but the actual excursion is the day after_._"

"Coolness," Brittany said.

Alvin raised an eyebrow at Brittany, "who says _'coolness' _anymore?"

Brittany elbowed him in the ribs.

"_Ow_!"

The crowd slowly began to scatter when bell signalling class rang, and it became increasingly easier to hear.  
Simon turned to Jeanette, "well, duty calls," he said, giving her paw another squeeze. He turned to Theodore and smiled, "See you after school."

"Yeah _*crack*_," Theodore replied, his voice cracking. He immediately covered his mouth with his paw. "Bye."

Jeanette waved her sisters goodbye as she and her counterpart leapt off the table. The others watched them disappear into the groups of students making their way to their classes.

Eleanor turned towards her counterpart, smiling. "Well, what do we have for the next two sessions?" She asked.

"History _*crack*,_" Theodore replied quietly. His paw was still over his mouth. "A double."

"Oh joy," Eleanor said, sighing a little. She then grabbed Theodore's other paw, "well, we'll see you later, Brittany. Alvin." The green-clad chipette then dragged him off the table.

After a few moments, Brittany turned to Alvin, who was staring straight ahead. Her eyes were fixed on his signature cap. "What's with the new hat?" She asked.

The red-clad chipmunk looked over at her, raising an eyebrow. "What's with the new _do_?" He retorted.

Brittany frowned at him. Since the beginning of year ten, she's ditched the ponytail and let her hair down. The length goes down to just underneath her shoulders.

"It looks pretty," was all she could get out.

Alvin tilted his head up, "hm," he replied. He turned away from her, leaping off the table and heading towards class. Brittany watched his as he disappeared at the end of the corridor.

The pink-clad chipette sighed, as she too headed off to class.

_**XOXOX**_

_**So how did you like my first chapter? I was planning for it to be longer but I wasn't sure what else to write about… **_

_**Anyway, hoped you liked it! **_

_**And please, review and request as much as you like. : )**_

_**~Hannah**_


End file.
